


Love Wars

by FrostyFingers



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyFingers/pseuds/FrostyFingers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie loves Star Wars and is more than excited for Episode VII. Red not so much... [Lizzington]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Wars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot I couldn't get out of my head. I'm a huge Star Wars fan and can't wait to watch the movie, just like Lizzie... This is unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything

His breath was knocked from his lungs and he suddenly found the love of his life straddling his waist. What a way to wake up.

"Wake up! Red, you need to wake up!"

The urgency in her voice filled him with dread and his eyes shot open. He must have looked scared to death, because soon enough he watched her face soften with a smile. "What's wrong?" He asked, a little breathless.

"Hey," she greeted warmly, leaning down to kiss him good morning, her hands stroking over his chest to calm him down.

"Is everything okay?" Right now he needed her to confirm that verbally.

"Yes, yes of course. I'm sorry for worrying you, honey." She leaned in for another touch of their lips and Red let his eyes slip shut as his arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

When they parted, Red turned his head to look at the alarm clock on the night stand, groaning when he read the numbers. "Sweetheart, it's three in the morning."

"I know! You need to get up now! Come on!"

"Lizzie, Lizzie, sweetheart, calm down. What's going on?" He usually wasn't a sound sleeper, but somehow with his girl, the demons didn't dare to chase him anymore, and now it seemed as if he couldn't get enough sleep; he despised getting up in the morning.

She bounced up a few times and all it did was get his lower region to wake up at the movement. Well, he didn't mind morning sex at all. She really knew how to get him into action this early. He moaned and clutched at her waist, using his hold on her to rub his already hard member against her.

Liz stilled, a shuddering breath escaping her beautiful lips, but then she caught herself and scooted a little further up his body, so she was sitting on his abdomen. "We don't have time for this."

His brain was finally catching up to her. "What do you mean, 'no time'?"

"We need to get dressed and going. Now."

"Lizzie, I have absolutely no idea what's going on."

"The tickets!" His face was blank. "The premiere? Star Wars, Red!"

Still he had no idea just what she was talking about. "What about it?"

She groaned in frustration. "We need to get to the movie theatre and stand in line to get premiere tickets."

Red let go of her waist and rubbed a hand over his face. "Tell me again why you want to do this at three in the morning?"

"Because it's the premiere, Ray!"

"Yes, I got that part," he replied, shooting her a look. He was annoyed now. Tired and horny with seemingly no chance to get either of those issues fixed made Raymond a dull boy. "What I don't get is what that has to do with me."

"We need to go there now so we can get tickets to the premiere, so that we can watch it together."

He huffed a laugh. "I haven't watched a single one of these movies."

"What? How is that even possible?!" She asked, a perplexed look on her face.

"I couldn't care less about them."

He watched her shoulders fall. "Oh." She nodded to herself and started climbing off his lap. "Okay."

Red tried reaching out to stop her from leaving his side, but she had already slipped out of the bed. "Sweetheart, if it makes you happy I'll call Dembe and have him get tickets for you. I'm sure I can pull some strings," he offered with a grin.

"That isn't even the point, Raymond," she said and he sobered somewhat. She usually didn't call him by his full first name, no if it wasn't during an intimate act or an argument. In this case he would bet his whole empire that it was the latter. "I thought that for once you would actually manage to excite yourself for something that I love, but of course you wouldn't. I endure hours of 'The Three Stooges' with you, listen to your endless reference about said comedy, but you can't even get yourself to watch this one movie with me. You can't sacrifice two hours of your life to do something that I would like to do just once. Of course not, Raymond Reddington only does whatever the hell he wants."

The smile had slipped completely off his face during her monolog and he swallowed hard at her words. "Come here," he said after a while, holding out his hand.

She ignored him and hastily pulled on some clothes. "I don't have time for this. And guess what, you can take care of your excitement yourself from now on."

He sat up then. How could a movie push them this far? "Lizzie, wait."

"I'm done being at your beck and call. Forgive me for thinking that I wasn't just a sex doll to you."

"You know that's not true," he replied, his voice thick with emotion. No one could hurt him as much as her. "Elizabeth, just give me a minute and we'll talk about this."

Before he could even manage to stand up, she had left.

LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington

He couldn't get a hold of her for the rest of the day and he was rather sure that she wouldn't come to stay the night at his place either, so he thought he would give her a day or two to calm down before approaching her again.

Those two days came and went and still he hadn't heard from her. He was this close to barging into the post office with some made up excuse only to see her again, but Lizzie wouldn't appreciate that and then she would be even angrier and he didn't want that. All he wanted was to hold her again, to tell her that he loved her more than anything and that she would never be a passing fancy to him.

He couldn't sleep without her, he missed her like crazy. He missed the scent of her hair, the taste of her skin, missed the soft touch of her lips, her laugh, the way her eyes light up when he tells her he loves her.

Red was a wreck on day four. She still refused to take his calls and it was killing him. He had to go to her, had to apologize for not considering that all this couple stuff went both ways. She had to know that he wanted to share it all with her, most of all he just wanted to hold her in his arms and never let her go again. He had known before they had started their relationship, that once he had her, it would be impossible to let her go. He wasn't sure how, but it had gotten worse since then.

Taking out his cell, he dialed Dembe's number. His trusted friend would always help him. "My brother, I need a favor."

He knocked at her door around eight in the evening. It was getting dark outside and the cold had seeped through his coat, thankfully the doorman had let him go upstairs. The lights in her apartment were still on, he had seen it from the street. He knocked again and could hear shuffling from inside, before the door was pulled open.

"Hey," he greeted softly. She was a sight for sore eyes, even though she was looking at him with a stoney expression. "Can I come in?"

Liz crossed her arms over her chest. "What if I say no?"

He looked down for a moment and then gently cleared his throat. "I don't know."

She huffed and walked into her apartment, leaving the door open. "And here I thought you'd just use your key, since you usually don't care for boundaries." Her words stung; she was probably the only one that could hurt him this much. "What did you want?" He stood in front of the couch she had settled down on and awkwardly lifted a black canvas tote bag. "I have eaten already."

"Lizzie… I'm sorry. I completely disregarded that my interests might not be yours, since you always seemed eager to come along. I'm not good at this. I haven't been in a relationship in years… in over two decades really, I don't know what to do. I never wanted you to feel like your interests or yearnings are not important to me, they are, you are. Please believe me when I tell you that you're everything to me. You're the reason I feel alive again and I can't lose you."

He looked horrible. There were dark circles under his eyes and his face was pale. It looked like he was about to burst into tears too and it killed her to know that his tears were because of her and his fear of losing her.

"Red," she sighed.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

She patted the cushion next to her. "Come here." Her own eyes were misty now. He quickly sat down and turned a little towards her. Liz cupped his face in her hands to make him look at her. "I won't. I will never break up with you. I'm afraid you're stuck with me." He released a shaky breath at that and reverently leaned into her touch. "Sometimes I act before I think. I was a bitch and you didn't deserve that. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No, no, you're right. I should've considered that you have your own interests."

Liz bit her lip and stroked a thumb over his cheek. "Let's just forget about it, okay? We move on from here and don't look back."

"I brought something," he said, holding up the bag.

"Later. I need to kiss you so bad." She didn't need to say that twice and immediately their lips met in a loving touch, which quickly grew passionate. Soon enough Liz was unbuttoning his vest with one hand and pulling his tie loose with her free one.

Reluctantly he broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "I brought something," he said again.

"Honey, I doubt this is more important than getting you out of your clothes."

He grunted almost one hundred percent sure that he would prefer getting naked over the contents of his bag, but he wanted to do this. For her. With a quick peck to her mouth, he settled the bag on her lap and sat back.

Curiosity got the best of her and Liz carefully reached into the bag and pulled out a heavy item. "No way!"

The way she smiled at him was already worth the countless hours he had to sit through soon. "I thought that since I've never watched the movies, you could watch them with me."

She enveloped him in a tight hug. "What did I do to deserve you?"

He huffed a laugh and playfully nipped at her neck. "So, what do you say we get started?"

"Oh, honey," she said with a big smile. "Do you know how many movies there are?" He only shrugged. "Well, let's just say that the new one I want to see? Is episode seven."

"What? Are you telling me there are six movies?!"

"Well, the old ones are the best actually."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he nodded. "I'll call Dembe to get us some food."

"Ray, it's 8:30. There's no way we'll finish the first three before you pass out on me. Or even one for that matter. You're dead on your feet."

"I want to do this for you," he told her.

"And I love you for it. Let's start tomorrow, okay? For now I just want you in my bed."

Taking her offered hand, he let her pull him towards her bedroom. He was more than happy to hold her while they slept and he had to admit that she was right, he was tired enough to fall asleep standing up.

He watched her through heavy lids as she gently rid him off his clothes. "My, you're really tired, mhm?"

"Missed you so much."

She kissed him softly as they settled under the blankets. "I'm sorry, Ray," she said, to which he only grunted, before snuggling closer and hugging her tightly.

LizzingtonLizzingtonLizzington

"So?" She asked.

Their morning together had been wonderful, as he had woken up to his Lizzie straddling his waist again, this time with clear intent. After their love making, he had made them breakfast and they had started their Star Wars marathon.

Red had only had one condition: he wanted to cuddle during the movies. She had teased him for being a snuggle bug, but he didn't really care about that.

Very unlike him, he had stayed quiet during the movies and Liz thought he had fallen asleep at one point, but he was watching intently.

"What do you think?"

"Mhm… well, I like Han Solo."

She snorted. "Of course you do. And that would make Dembe your Chewbacca?"

A laugh escaped his throat. "Oh my goodness, don't tell him that." He kissed her temple. "But the whole getting the princess part fits," he said with a sweet smile and Liz blushed. "Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you."

"You do?"

"Mhm." He grabbed his jacket and reached into the pocket and produced an envelope, before handing it to her.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

She did and gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. "Oh my God, Ray! Really?!"

He nodded and shot her a smile. "A little bird told me that you had to wait hours in the cold and didn't even get the tickets, so I… pulled some strings. You also get to sit next to… the guy that plays Han Solo."

Liz squealed and tackled him in a tight hug. "Oh, Red! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"You're most welcome, sweetheart."

Her lips were hot against is neck and he sighed contentedly. "I love you."

Red grinned widely. "I know."


End file.
